The invention relates to a trigger mechanism cooperating with a front panel door of an electronic equipment for triggering an eject device of the electronic equipment to eject a tray device, which movably seats within the electronic equipment, out of the electronic equipment. The electronic equipment is a popular disk player, e.g., a compact disk player, a CD ROM player, a CD R/W ROM player, a laser disk player, a VCD player or a DVD player.
As shown in FIG. 1, a popular electronic equipment 10, such as a compact disk player, a CD ROM player, a CD R/W ROM player, a laser disk player, a VCD player or a DVD player, in general, has an input device of tray device 11 for accommodating the disk in which a huge amount of information is stored. The tray device 11 movably seats within the space of the electronic equipment 10. Typically, the electronic equipment 10 is equipped with an eject device (not shown) such as an electrically driven step motor for ejecting the tray device 11 out of the electronic equipment 10.
Also shown in FIG. 1, the electronic equipment 10, in general, has a front panel 101 and a front panel door 102. The front panel door 102 of the electronic equipment 10 is engaged with the front panel 101 of the electronic equipment 10 to pivotally close and open. The electrically driven eject device of the electronic equipment 10, in general, is triggered by pressing an eject button 103 set on the front panel 101. However, this usually causes mistaken pressing of another functional button and possible cut of user""s hand by sharp edges of the tray device 11. This also causes inconvenience for an electronic equipment with a tray device displaced erectly.
Accordingly, to solve the problems mentioned above, this present invention provides a trigger mechanism of an eject device of an electronic equipment replacing the convention trigger mechanism via a button. In particular, the trigger mechanism of the invention cooperates with the front panel door of the electronic equipment, and is composed of several simply mechanical components. When using an electronic equipment according to the invention, user can eject the tray device of the electronic equipment only by pressing the front panel door of the electronic equipment such that mistaken pressing of another functional button set on the front panel of the electronic equipment and possible cut of user""s hand can be prevented. By the simply mechanical mechanism replacing the conventional button for triggering the eject device of the electronic equipment, manufacture cost of the electronic equipment can be reduced. Obviously, the trigger mechanism of the invention also provides convenience for an electronic equipment with a tray device placed erectly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,478 is to provide a disk player with capability of loading and ejecting a disc into and out of the disk player in response to the closing and opening operations of a lid. However, since the disk player of the prior art utilizes a mechanical eject device rather than an electrically driven eject device, it is obvious that the triggering of the eject device of the disk player according the prior art is not adapted for a disk player with an electrically driven eject device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,603 is to provide a disk player for inserting and extracting a disk. The disk player includes a movable member and a stationary housing member. The movable member is capable of moving into and out of the stationary housing member in a direction. The movable member is provided with two nose-shaped elements that are spaced from one another. A single switch mounted on the stationary housing member is actuated by the nose-shaped elements when the movable member moves in-and-out of the stationary housing member. The in-and-out movement of the movable member is made dependent on the states of the single switch. However, in the prior art, the practical operation for triggering the out-of movement of the movable member is to pull out the stationary housing member to a predetermined position by hand. Therefore, the disk player possibly cut of user""s hand when operated.
An objective of the invention is to provide a trigger mechanism for triggering an eject device of an electronic equipment. When triggered, the eject device ejects a tray device, which movably seats within the electronic equipment, out of the electronic equipment. The electronic equipment is a popular electronic equipment such as a compact disk player, a CD ROM player, a CD R/W ROM player, a laser disk player, a VCD player or a DVD player.
According to the invention, the trigger mechanism cooperates with the front panel door of the electronic equipment. The trigger mechanism works to trigger the eject device when a predetermined displacement of the front panel door of the electronic equipment form a normally closed position takes place. The trigger mechanism of the invention can prevent from mistaken pressing of another functional button set on the front panel and possible cut of user""s hand when user triggers the eject device by hand. The trigger mechanism of the invention also provides convenience for an electronic equipment with a tray device displaced erectly.
According to the invention, the trigger mechanism is composed of several simply mechanical components replacing the conventional trigger mechanism via a button. Therefore, the trigger mechanism of the invention can reduce manufacture cost of the electronic equipment.
The advantage and spirit of the invention may be understood by the following recitations together with the appended drawings.